deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Tewn Lonk/Smash 5 Wishlists/Movesets
This is just gonna be a dumping ground for some movesets I make, maybe someone will read em, idk. Lucina Neutral Position: Lucina stands sideways, her back hunched and her sword held above her chest, pointing forward. He free hand rests below her blade for balance. A: Lucina thrusts forward quickly, stabbing her frontside at a slightly diagonal angle. (Attributes: Fast, low end-lag. Useful for poking shields and breaking approaches) Knockback: Little (‘Sucks’ opponents in for a second strike) Follow up potential: High AA: Lucina slashes her Falchion to her right, covering closer range in front of her. (Similar to Samus’ Jab AA, primarily for dealing knockback, allowing Lucina to regain stage control or reset the neutral.) Knockback: Medium, Follow up potential: Low Side Tilt: Lucina swipes her blade diagonally, from her left to right. (Used for spacing, can bypass weakened shields with its’ angle, anti-air/approach) Knockback: Low-Medium, Follow up potential: Low Down Tilt: Lucina stabs below her chest, lowering her body with her thrust. (Hurtbox changes, can avoid projectiles, pokes at shields, can be used for frame-perfect edgeguarding) Knockback: Low-Medium, Follow up potential: High-Medium Up Tilt: Lucina turns forward, raising her blade in an arch above her head (Anti-air, can strike foes approaching, can juggle) Knockback: Medium, Follow up Potential: Very high Neutral Air: Lucina smashes her sword in front of her, twisting in the process. She then turns, smacking behind her with her sword’s side-blade. (Double hit, first hit can space and poke, instigate neutral game, second hit can cover behind her if necessary) Knockback: Medium-High (Front), Low (Back), Follow up Potential: Low (Front), None (Back) Forward Air: Lucina thrusts forward, pushing herself forward a bit. (Forward thrust, can poke shields when spaced, can edguard launched foes) Knockback: High, Follow up Potential: Low Back Air: Lucina twists behind, slashing her sword diagonally (Remains the same as Marths) Knockback: Medium-High, Follow up Potential: Medium-Low Up Air: Lucina thrusts skyward, then crashes her sword below to her chest. The blade has hitboxes throughout the attack. (First strike drags foes into second, which then launches foes) Knockback: High, Follow up Potential: Low Down Air: Lucina smashes her sword below her. The sword has a spike effect within the first few frames. Knockback: Medium, (Spike) Very High, Follow up potential (Sourspot) Low Special-Luna: Lucina throws herself forward, blade positioned in front. She slides forward, stabbing through foes. Can be charged for more range and speed. (Bypasses foes, counters, shields, deals medium shield damage, the blade remains a hitbox until the animation ends) Knockback: Medium, Follow up potential: Medium-Low Up Special-Galeforce: Lucina slashes in a diagonally skyward fashion, lifting herself up. If she strikes someone with this move, the gains a second strike which can be used at any time before she hits the ground. Knockback: Low-Medium, Follow up potential: High-Medium Down Special-Aether: Lucina raises her blade to her face, offering a quick prayer. Her blade then glows. After using any sword strike, she then automatically initiates a slightly stronger Luna. The first glowing strike heals Lucina by 3%. (Second strike comes out instantly; unavoidable) Aether has a cooldown of 15 seconds. Knockback: High, Follow up potential (After Luna): Low Side Special-Spear Shot: Lucina pulls out a Spear, launching it in a long-range arch. The spear can ‘impale’ foes, ala Corrin’s Dragon Lunge. The spear can be deflected and destroyed. Foes remain pinned for four seconds before automatic release. When used in the air, deals knockback and does not pin. (Range covers 1.5/3 of Final Destination) Knockback: (Ground) None, (Air) High, Follow up potential: (Ground) Very High, (Air) Low Run Speed: Slightly faster than Marth Jump Speed: Similar to Corrin Fall Speed: Similar to Toon Link Weight: Similar to Greninja Crouch Height: Similar to Ike Height: Shorter than Marth Character Overview/Mission Statement: Lucina is designed to be a quick, spacing-oriented character that can strike foes and obtain follow-ups, then fleeing and resetting the neutral game. Her Spear is preferable for pressuring foes and countering spacing foes, and allows her to create new combos. Luna can bypass enemy spacing, but is vulnerable to shield punishing. Her aerials are fast and strong, allowing her to apply pressure and trade blows with stronger foes. Her gameplan in battle consists of hit-and-run combos, constantly applying pressure on her foe. She is particularly light despite being medium-weighted, and her size can make her susceptile to certain combos. Paired with her below-middling weight, she must be wary of harboring damage. This is somewhat remedied by her Aether, but Lucina must use it sparringly as it bears a cooldown. Overall, Lucina does well against characters like Ike who are below-average speed and rely solely on close-range combat. However, against the likes of Ness, Game and Watch, Pikachu, and Toon Link, her spacing options can be countered and she is suceptible to their intense follow-ups and combos. Unlockable: Yes Reasoning for inclusion: As one of the most popular Lords in Fire Emblem, let alone from Fire Emblem: Awakening, her return is sure to delight fans, much like the purpose of Roy’s return. Her moveset would introduce the dual-usage of weapons next to Robin, though utilizing Spears rather than Magic. Additonally, as of now, no female-only Lord is likely to join Smash, so her return would provide the Fire Emblem Roster with a definite Female representative. Personal Stage: Arena Ferox returns to accompany Lucina’s return. Music: *· Duty (Ablaze) *· Prelude (Ablaze) *· Conquest (Ablaze) *· Destiny (Ablaze) *· Divine Decree (Ablaze) *· Id (Purpose) *· Don’t Speak Her Name! *· Rival/Don’t You Put Any Stock in This Destiny Hogwash! *· Old Battlefield Category:Blog posts